Dohko x Shion L'un avec l'autre depuis toujours
by Bau-Cho
Summary: Une résurrection bien méritée pour tous les chevaliers de la part du Dieu des Enfers qui a reconnu ses torts. Mais malgré cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à eux: certains n'ont même pas encore put passer ne serait-ce qu'un intime instant avec l'être aimé.


**Disclaimer **: Rien de la série Saint Seiya ne m'appartiens même si entre nous ça n'aurait pas été si mal YvY !

**Oeuvre **: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas/ Saint Seiya

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Romance, Lemon, Humour suspect, Guimauve

**Titre **: L'un avec l'autre depuis toujours.

**Paring :** **Dohko x Shion**

**Avec pleins de "Guests" tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, un Shion sensuel qui sait bouger ses fesses (dans TOUS les sens du terme) et un Dohko toujours aussi classe, doux mais bestiale.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_La guerre contre Hadès était désormais finie. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu ses torts, décida de ramener à la vie tous les Chevaliers morts au combat : de la génération de Tenma à celle de Seiya. Mais le sanctuaire, lui , était encore en mauvais état et les âmes revenues à la vie n'avaient pas toutes encore pu profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles._

**C'est ici que notre histoire commence...**

Un bâillement...et un deuxième, suivit de très près d'un troisième.

**Shiryu** - Vieux maître, vous vous ennuyez tant que ça ?

**Tenma** - Haha ! Allons Shiryu, plus la peine de l'appeler comme ça tu sais ! Ça fait beaucoup trop sérieux enfin !

**Shiryu** - Je ne peut pas changer ma façon de l'appeler du jour au lendemain !

Le nommé "Vieux Maître" ria de bon cœur et frappa dans le dos ses élèves présents. Il est vrai qu'il avait désormais le physique d'un jeune homme mais il n'en restait pas moins le vieux lutin fripé qui avait surveillé les Cinq Pics durant plus de 200 ans.

**Dohko** -Allons Tenma ! C'est ainsi que Shiryu m'a toujours appelé et si ça changeait...j'avoue que j'aurais également du mal.

**Tenma** - Je peux t'appeler "Vieux Maître" aussi alors !

**Dohko** - Euh...non.

**Tenma** - Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

**Dohko** - Par-ce-que !

**Tenma** -Dookhooo !

**Dohko** - Haha !

Les deux Chevaliers commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux d'un Shiryu plutôt moqueur vis à vis de la scène qui se déroulait. Dohko avait réussit à maîtriser le plus jeune et était assis sur son dos.

**Dohko** - Alors ?

**Tenma** - D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu as gagné mais descend de là Dohko ! Tu pèse ton poids !

**Dohko** - Tenma...tu as la chance que je ne sois pas Camus ou Aphrodite car avec cette phrase : tu serais mort.

Le Maître descendit du dos de son élève et l'aida à se lever.

**Dohko** - Tu as perdu un peu de ta force on dirait mon garçon !

**Tenma** - Eh bien, pardonnez-moi d'être mort lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte.

**Dohko** - Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais si tu veux t'entraîner je suis là !

**Tenma** - Hmmmm ? Toi ? Le « Vieux Maître » ? Tu veux m'entraîner ? Pfeuh ! Même pas en rêve !

**Dohko** - Tenmaaa !

Le garçon lui tira la langue avant de courir vers les maisons zodiacales plus haut. Dohko lui lança quelque jurons avant de promettre de le retrouver et de lui faire payer cet affront. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux dans leur dispute mais le Chevalier de la Balance comptait vraiment le retrouver et lui montrer de quoi un « pépé » était capable ! Il se retourna vers le beau brun qui était encore présent et lui lança un petit rire, se moquant de sa propre personne. Shiryu, quant à lui, lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

**Shiryu** - C'est sa façon à lui de vous remontez le moral.

**Dohko** - Héhé, c'est adorable de sa part mais je n'ai nullement besoin d'être réconforté tu sais.

**Shiryu** - Mais vous avez l'air de tellement vous ennuyez...

**Dohko** - Hm ? Tu sais je suis bien resté assis pendant plus de 200 ans devant une cascade d'eau accompagné de deux petits gamins qui ne faisaient que se tourner autour alors bon...

**Shiryu** – Vieux Maître !

**Dohko** - Haha ! Je plaisante Shiryu, ne me fixe pas comme ça !

Malgré son rire, il ne comprenait pas où son élève voulait en venir et l'interrogea du regard. Le jeune homme invita l'Ancien à venir s'installer près de lui, ce qu'il fit. Shiryu lui paraissant tellement sérieux et perturbé que Dohko commença à s'inquiéter.

**Shiryu** - Les bâillements de tout à l'heure...

Commença le chevalier de bronze.

**Shiryu** - Vous nous paraissez comme ennuyé par la situation. Et pas seulement à moi où Tenma, mais Shunrei m'en a également fait part. Même elle se fait du soucis pour vous !

**Dohko** - Shiryu, Shiryu, Shiryu...cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec de l'ennui.

Sur ces mots, Dohko se rapprocha du visage de Shiryu...Il regarda à gauche et à droite et lui fit signe d'approcher son oreille. Le cadet s'exécuta.

**Dohko** - Serais-tu capable de garder un secret pour moi Shiryu... ?

**Shiryu** - Bien sur Vieux Maître. Je vous le promet !

Le dit maître sourit à son élève et était désormais décidé à lui dire ce lourd secret.

**Dohko** - Shiryu...Shion et moi-même avons découvert que le pouvoir qu'Athéna a exercé sur moi il y a des centaines d'années avait des effets secondaires.

Shiryu se crispa...Qu'est ce que son maître voulait dire par « effets secondaire » ? Sa vie était-elle en danger ? Dohko, qui remarqua le traqua dans lequel il avait mis son disciple s'apprêtait à avouer quelles étaient donc ces « effets secondaires ».

**Dohko** - Mon corps n'est plus ce qu'il était et...

**Shiryu** - ...

**Dohko** - ...je suis enceinte, Shiryu...

**Shiryu** - Q-Q-QUOI ?!

De cette nouvelle, le chevalier du dragon sauta de sa place, il se tourna vers son maître qui avait le regard triste.

**Dohko** - Je comprend ta réaction jeune homme...je n'aurais pas dut te le dire...

**Shiryu** - Non ! Maître, ce n'est pas ça !

Shiryu s'agenouilla devant son maître et plaça sa tête au sol. Dohko le fixa avec surprise.

**Shiryu** - Moi, Shiryu, Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon : je promet de vous aider dans ce dur travail qui est de porter un enfant ! Et même de l'élever !

**Dohko** - Shiryu...

**Shiryu** - Je sais que ça risque d'être dur aussi bien pour vous que pour l'enfant mais...je serais là pour vous soutenir et dans tous les cas : vous serez toujours mon Maître !

**Dohko** - ...

Shiryu releva son visage en direction de son maître, ce dernier se jeta sur son élève et lui le prit dans ses bras.

**Shiryu** -Vieux Maître ?

Le Dragon sentit ensuite comme un espèce de chatouillement dans son cou...les lèvres de son maître tremblaient.

**Shiryu** - Vieux maître ?!

**Dohko** - Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

**Shiryu** - Huh ?

**Dohko** - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Entièrement plié en deux, Dohko tomba au sol sous les yeux ébahies de ce pauvre Shiryu. Celui-ci stressa pendant un moment :

**Shiryu** - Des contractions ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Le grand pope ? Ou bien Shunrei ? Ou alors...

**Dohko** - Shiiiiiryuu...Huhuhuhuhu !

Le gardien de la septième maison n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'innocence de son élève. C'était aussi attachant que ça pouvait être drôle. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il se calma.

**Dohko** - Shiryu !

**Shiryu** - Ou-Oui ?!

**Dohko** - ...je plaisantais.

**Shiryu** - ...Quoi ?!

Le pauvre garçon rougit de honte, il avait une confiance aveugle en son maître et cet confiance l'avait poussé à croire en cette absurdité. Pris de colère, il tourna son visage sur le côté comme signe de désaccord avec ce que venait de faire l'ancien. Ce dernier essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient restées de son fou rire.

**Dohko** - Excuse-moi Shiryu mais c'était trop tentant !

**Shiryu** - Je ne comprend pas ce qui était « tentant » là-dedans !

**Dohko** - Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ?

L'élève resta sur ses positions, il n'était pas vraiment vexé par la blague en elle-même mais plus par le fait que son maître ne lui dise pas directement ce qui lui arrivait.

**Dohko** - Bon allez ! Pour me faire pardonner...je vais te dire la vérité.

**Shiryu** - Pour de vrai cette fois ?

**Dohko** - Je le promet sur mon chapeau !

Si Dohko le promettait sur son chapeau...il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Le Chevalier de la balance tapota la place à côté de lui comme invitation à son élève et ce dernier vint s'installer.

**Dohko** - Vois-tu depuis quelques temps déjà, ça bouge pas mal au sanctuaire.

**Shiryu** - Oui, je vois ça. Avec les réveils de chacun, les constructions qui prennent la plus grande partie de notre temps. Et juste...le fait de s'habituer à ce calme et « ses personnes ».

**Dohko** - « Ses personnes » ?

Dohko ricana, aux propos de son disciple. Celui-ci gêné, s'excusa. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Le vieil homme l'avait comprit et tapota le dessus de tête de son abruti d'élève. Il se leva ensuite avant de continuer.

**Dohko** - Toi comme moi aidons chacun à notre manière dans les réparations du sanctuaire. Je suis sure que tu es aussi fatigué que moi

**Shiryu** -Non, pas autant que vous !

Dohko lui pinça le nez.

**Dohko** - 'spèce de vilain menteur ! Aller, files vite avant que je ne te botte les fesses pour m'avoir menti !

**Shiryu** - Mais je ne mens pas ! Et puis venant de votre part c'est un peu gros de dire ça !

Dohko joua encore un peu avec les nerfs de son élève avant que ce dernier ne se décide à partir. Le Chevalier d'or le fixa s'éloigner, non sans un dernier geste de la main. Il se rassit ensuite. Il est vrai qu'il était fatigué mais il était hors de question qu'il se plaigne alors que d'autres étaient dans des conditions pire que lui. Ses pensées allèrent vers Shion...il n'avait même pas put passer du temps avec lui depuis leurs résurrections.

**Dohko** - C'est décidé ! Aujourd'hui je vais donner mon maximum !

Déterminé, le bel homme se releva et partit en direction du palais du Grand Pope. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Et puis : plus vite le sanctuaire sera mis sur pied, plus vite il pourra enfin prendre Shion dans ses bras. Durant son chemin vers la dernière maison, Dohko fit un arrêt à la maison des Poissons voir comment allait Albafica et Aphrodite. Ce dernier était absent.

**Dohko** - Yo ! Albafica ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

**Albafica** - ...Dohko, tu sous-estime ma force à rester debout ?

**Dohko** - Bien sur que non voyons, je venait juste prendre de tes nouvelles ! Bien dormi ?

**Albafica** - Dohko...avec Degel comme Voisin, tu ne crois quand même pas que je pouvais et peux passer une seule nuit en paix.

**Dohko** - Degel ? Attend...malgré l'espace qu'il y a entre vos temples tu peux... ?

**Albafica** - Oh que oui.

**Dohko** - O-O !

**El Cid, ****_qui ne faisait que passer_** – Il y a des choses que je préférerais ne pas savoir...

Au loin, dans la maison du Scorpion :

**Degel** – A-ATCHOUM ! Pardonnez-moi, j'ai du attraper un mauvais coup de froid.

**Camus** – Coup...

**Milo** – De...

**Hyoga** – Froid ?

**Kardia** - ON VA TOUS MOURIR ?!

**.. ..**

- Et la dernière de finie. Enfin !

Dans une salle remplis de dossiers et de thermos puant la caféine vides, était assis un sublime homme. Ses longs cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage, un visage doux, blanc et fin. Malgré sa mine fatiguée, un léger et serein sourire était dessiné sur ses roses lèvres. Il referma un dossier, bien rempli, devant lui et s'étira sur sa chaise.

- Hé !

Une voix grave le fit sortir de sa satisfaction. Un masculin visage vint se poster juste au dessus du sien.

- Uah !

Le bel homme tomba de sa chaise .

**Aspros** - Par les douces jambes d'Athéna, Shion. Si tu n'es même pas foutues de garder ton calme en voyant un aussi beau visage que le mien : qu'est ce que ça a été pendant ces 200jenesaisplusquoi années ?

**Sisyphe** - Aspros ! Comment oses-tu parler des jambes d'Athéna ?

**Aspros** - Oh La ferme Sisyphe...

**Sisyphe** - Pardon ?

Les deux aînés présents dans la pièce commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard blasé du pauvre Shion que ne savait même plus qui lui avait proposé l'aide de ces deux abrutis.*****

_Ce n'était pas lui quand même ?_

Les chaises commençaient à voler et les tables se retourner. Shion prit le dossier qu'Aspros lui avait amené et se replaça sur son bureau. Il avait malheureusement l'habitude de cette ambiance. Elle était tellement commune qu'elle en devenait presque ennuyante. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Excusez-moi de mon retard, cheva...

Une chaise...une chaise avait volée jusqu'à cette femme qui était entrée. Cette femme qui inspirait le respect. Cette femme que tous les chevaliers présents dans la pièce chérissait. Cette femme était...

**Shion** - Athéna !

Shion accouru vers la jeune fille. Malgré la charge qu'elle venait de se prendre, l'Athéna de la génération du XXème siècle était encore debout. Un sourire collé sur son visage, elle s'approcha des deux « facteurs » de cet incident.

**Athéna** - Ne t'en fait pas Shion, je vais très bien. Sysiphe ! Aspros !

A l'entente de leurs prénoms, les deux chevaliers, qui avaient déjà la tête baissée par honte, se mirent aux pieds de la déesse. Sans même que la jeune fille n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux hommes s'excusaient de tout et même de leurs erreurs passées. Athéna fie attendri et décida de seulement leur faire la morale comme quoi les chevaliers ne devaient pas se battre pour si peu sinon un combat de 1000 jours pouvaient avoir lieu. Manigoldo arriva pile à ce moment là.

**Manigoldo** - Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça ridicule ?

**Shion** - Allons Mani, laisses faire les choses. Et puis, du moment qu'ils arrêtent de se prendre la tête pour qu'on pusse avoir un peu de calme.

**Manigoldo** - Mouais, bref...Les Gens ! Je vient vous aider !

**Aspros** - Oh non pas toi !

**Manigoldo** - De quoi ?!

**Athéna** - Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

Le pauvre Shion se frappa la tête avec sa main droite, lui qui avait parlé de « calme ». Sisyphe tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter les deux chevaliers mais avoir deux tornades pour un poulain : c'était impossible.

-Fermez-la TOUS !

Une puissante voix avait raisonné dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna, seulement le rire d'Athéna se fit entendre, elle avait reconnu qui avait parlé. La silhouette, n'était autre que Mu du Bélier. D'abord entré avec un visage féroce et agressif, celui-ci se transforma en un sublime minois doux, calme et agréable.

C'est bien mon disciple, pensa Shion tout bas.

**Mu** - ...Bonsoiiiiiir !

Sans même avoir fait attention au ton de voix qu'il venait de prendre, le jeune Atlante pénétra dans la pièce. Pris tous le monde en lévitation et, avec le sourire, les balança TOUS dehors à l'exception d'Athéna et de Shion.

**Mu** - Au revoiiiir !

Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en adressant un clin d'œil aux seules personnes restés.

**Shion** - Merci Mu.

**Athéna** - Bon et bien, je croit bien que nous allons remettre à demain tous ce que nous avions à faire aujourd'hui !

Shion ria à la remarque de la déesse. Il accepta avec plaisir et la jeune fille partie en direction des champs rejoindre ses amis. L'actuel Grand Pope s'étira et commença à penser à tous les événements qui étaient arrivé. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite. Mais personne n'a vraiment pu profiter pleinement.

**Shion** - Dohko...

Un simple murmure pour prononcer le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Quand est ce qu'il pourra enfin le sentir contre lui. Prendre un simple thé avec lui. Ou juste avoir une discussion avec lui. Il soupira longuement et se remis au travail : plus vite il aura tout terminé, plus vite il pourra aller le voir. Motivé, il se tourna vers une ÉNORME pile de feuilles.

**Shion** - ...*transformation en diarrhée aiguë*

Dohko avait quitté le douzième palais pour se rendre, et cette fois pour de bon, à la place du grand Pope.

**Dohko** - J'aurais peut être du amener un petit en-cas pour Shion. La nourriture asiatique doit lui manquer. Ouais ! Je lui amènerais quelques mantou**.

D'un coup, un sourd bruit vint lui percer les oreilles. Comme un espèce d'énorme rocher qui déboulait à tout allure.

« Indiane Jones ? » pensa Dohko.

Il leva le nez et vit une espèce de grosse boule humaine, qui en regardant de plus près n'était pas si grosse.

**Dohko** -Mais qu'est ce que...Aspros ?

C'était bel et bien Aspros, Sisyphe et Manigoldo qui avait en plus entraîné dans leurs chute quelques pauvres soldats qui n'avaient strictement rien demandé.

**Sisyphe** - Dohkoooo !

**Manigoldo** - Pousses-toi ! VITE !

Comment voulaient-ils qu'il se pousse ? Ne voyant pas d'autre solution et priant pour sa chance Dohko se baissa et ferma les yeux. La boule humaine passa juste au dessus de ses cheveux...Il avait réussi à survivre à cette chose. Il remercia Athéna de tout son être. De pressants bruits de pas le sortir de sa prière. Mu courait en sa direction.

**Mu** - Ah ! Dohko !

**Dohko** - Mu ? Tu as vu cette espèce de...

**Mu** - Aaaah ! Faut absolument que je la rattrape avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la maison des Poissons !

Pressé, le Bélier passa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait près de Dohko en le saluant rapidement.

**Dohko** - Mais Mu ! Pourquoi tu ne te...téléporte pas... ? Il est partit.

La Balance se frotta la tête, il se passait définitivement des choses étranges dans ce sanctuaire.

**Athéna** - Héhé ! C'est rigolo ! Bonsoir Dohko !

**Dohko** - Uah ! Athéna ?

Athéna courait également, sans chaussures, derrière les « Chevaliers-boulette » et Mu. Dohko la salua en riant un peu, la déesse avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Quelle histoire, le sanctuaire était définitivement plus animé que jamais et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il continua son chemin vers le palais et frappa à la porte. Attendant une réponse, le Chevalier de la Balance se présenta.

**Dohko** - Shion ? C'est moi : Dohko ! Je peux entrer ?...Shion ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il décida donc d'entrer de lui-même et ne vit qu'un tas de documents tous aussi compliqués les uns que les autres mais sublimement bien empilés sur un bureau. Malgré l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce : il n'y avait aucune trace de Shion.

**Dohko** - Il serait parti ? Je l'aurai vu si il avait pris les escaliers. A moins que...

Son regard se tourna vers le ciel : Star Hill. Il réfléchit un instant, les chevaliers ne devraient pas pénétrés ainsi dans l'entre destiné au Grand Pope. Mais si il ne va que pour être sur de la santé de son compagnon on ne devrait pas trop le lui en tenir rigueur.

**Dohko** - Direction : Silent Hill !

Près des étoiles, dans un petit bout de terre à haute altitude : Shion contemple le sublime panorama que lui offre Star Hill. Il était assis, par terre et extériorisait aussi bien le stress des papiers à remplir que la frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que les remplir.

**Shion** - Dohko...

**Dohko** - Shion !

**Shion** - Huh ? J'entend même sa voix dans ma tête ? Je devient fou !

**Dohko** - SHION !

**Shion** - Hein ?

Non, Shion ne devenait pas fou. Une voix familière l'avait interpellé. L'Atlante se leva brusquement, il se tourna alors et ne vit personne. Mais de violents bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

**Dohko** - Shion !

**Shion** - D-Dohko ?

Oui, c'était bel et bien Dohko qui l'appelait. Brusqué par les cris, Shion se pressa près de la descente qui menait dans le sanctuaire. Il se pencha et...

**Dohko** - Shiiiion !

Dohko lui rentra dedans. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier s'approcher et avait foncé, tête baissée.

**Dohko** - Houla, excuse-moi Shion. Je ne voulais p...

La position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas des plus formelle : Dohko au dessus et Shion en dessous. N'oublions pas le robe de Pope qui, elle, s'était légèrement relevée pour laisser apparaître ces superbes jambes. Ce dernier fixa le chevalier de la Balance avec étonnement et...désir ?

**Dohko** - Shion !

Le septième gardien enlaça avec passion l'actuel Grand Pope. Sentent cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, il embrassa le front de l'homme aimé. Sans un mot il s'attaqua à la lobe d'oreille de sa proie pour ensuite directement passer au cou. Il ne laissait pas une seule partie de peau intacte sur son passage. Suçant, mordant, léchant et embrassant chaque parcelle sur lesquelles il pouvait tomber.

**Shion** - D...Dohko...

Un léger soupir le fit revenir de sa passion. Il releva brusquement la tête.

**Dohko** - Shion ! Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas...

Les mains de la sublime créature présente devant lui vinrent se poser sur son visage. Un énorme flash éclata alors. Éblouit, Dohko eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il commença par le premier et le deuxième suivit pour ensuite découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus à Star Hill mais...Sur un lit ? Sur son lit. Ils étaient à la maison de la Balance.

**Dohko** - Shion ? Pourquoi sommes-nous... ?

C'est alors que Dohko remarqua les yeux, envieux, de son partenaire. Haletant légèrement et le regard flou, Shion approcha le visage de la personne qu'il chérissait tant et lui fit partager un doux baiser. Passant les bras de l'Atlante sur son dos, Dohko intensifia leur baiser : cherchant à pénétrer à l'intérieur avec sa langue. Shion lui offrit un passage et leur doux baiser ce transforma en un passionnant échange.

**Shion** - Hhh...mh !

Ils séparèrent ensuite pour poser leur front l'un contre l'autre. Dohko offrit un sublime sourire à Shion, qui le lui rendit pour mieux le pousser et grimper sur ce torse qu'il aimait tant. Bien décidé à encore lever le désir de son partenaire, l'Ancien gardien de la première maison ôta avec sensualité le premier tissu qui séparait son brûlant corps de celui de son partenaire révélant ainsi sa fine, douce et blanche peau. L'atlante se positionna ensuite à genoux et commença à bouger le bassin, le tout accompagné d'érotiques mouvements de la part de son bas du dos, le faisant danser et onduler.

**Dohko** - Aah, un corps toujours aussi parfait Shion.

Sur ces mots, Dohko approcha ses lèvres de ce torse qu'il voulait tant faire sien. Commençant par de légers baisers, le chevalier de la Balance continua avec des jeux de langues et de dents plus brusques et intenses.

**Shion** - Uh ! Le tigre qui est en toi commence à se réveiller ?

Dohko ne répondit que par une claque sur le fessier, tel on puni un enfant insolent, arrachant par la même occasion un cri de la part de Shion. Ce dernier se recula ensuite.

**Shion** - Allonge-toi Dohko...

La Balance s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit. Shion s'approcha alors et se positionna juste au dessus du visage de son partenaire pour que celui-ci est une parfaite vision sur les parties intimes du Bélier. Dohko comprit ce que désirais, aussi bien le corps que l'esprit de son compagnon. Il lui agrippa donc les hanches et les amena vers son organe buccale pour mieux goûter à cet entré qu'il désirais tant.

**Shion** - Ah...aah ! Huh.

L'Atlante ne cacha pas son plaisir et se mis à soupirer. Il continua également ses mouvements de bassin. Accélérant le rythme, Dohko n'hésita pas à également jouer avec la virilité abandonnée du Pope. Celui-ci grogna de plus en plus fort, l'initiative de la Balance lui laissa abandonné un rire. Un rire contagieux car même son facteur se mis à glousser donnant de drôle de sensation à Shion.

**Shion** - Haahaah !

Mélangeant rire et soupir, l'Ancien Chevalier d'Or se fit retirer et mettre à quatre patte par Dohko. Ce dernier vint embrasser le dos de l'Atlante en pénétrant un doigt dans l'entrée qu'il humidifiait il n'y a pas quelques secondes. Il y pénétra ensuite un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième suivit d'un quatrième. Criant de plaisir à l'arrivé de ces intrus, Shion commença à onduler son bassin sous les yeux désireux de cet homme qu'il voulait.

**Shion** - Vas...y...Huh...

Plus envieux que jamais, le Bélier n'hésita pas à user de ses yeux pour faire comprendre son impatience à Dohko.

**Dohko** - Patience sublime créature, je vais vite apaiser ta pressante envie !

Sur ces mots, il retira vite son bas et se plaça derrière cette intimité en claquant ce voluptueux derrière que Shion secouait tellement qu'elle donnerait envie aux dieux eux-mêmes. Sans plus attendre, Dohko pénétra dans ce chaud et étroit lieu qui, malgré toutes ces années où lui et Shion ne s'étaient pas réunis, était tant familier. Il posa son visage sur le dos de l'homme qu'il chérissait tant en profitant de cette ré-découverte et du puissant cri qui raisonnait de la part du Bélier. Il était bien décidé à la rentré en un seul coup mais prit son temps...il voulait ressentir chaque parcelle de cette antre, que seul lui avait le droit d'explorer.

**Shion** - Aaah...Elle y est entière... ?! Aah ! Ah ! Ggh ! Ah-Ah-Ah-Aah ! Dohko !

Dohko n'attendit même pas que Shion finisse sa question qu'il y répondu déjà par des actes. Accélérant à chaque seconde ses vas et viens, il était bien décidé à emmener Shion au delà du septième ciel. Ce dernier se releva d'un coup, prenant avec lui Dohko qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais profita de la distance entre lui et son amant pour venir chatouiller son oreille gauche.

**Shion** - Ahh ! Hahaha ! Uaah !

Le faisant rire par la même occasion, la Balance sourit et pénétra plus profondément...pour se retirer d'un coup. Dans la confusion, Shion se tourna et Dohko lui agrippa le visage pour lui faire partager un succulent baiser. Cette fois face à face, Dohko prit l'Atlante d'un seul et rapide coup tout en continuant le baiser et camouflant, par la même occasion, les cris du Bélier.

**Shion** - Mmmmmffh ! Mmh ! Mmh ! Mnnh ! Fuah ! Dohko !

**Dohko** - Shion !

Prit dans son élan, Dohko intensifia son rythme, l'accélérant encore et frappant plus profondément les entrailles du Bélier qui ne pouvait même plus penser ou encore parler correctement.

**Dohko** - Ta main... !

**Shion** - Huh ? HM !

Sans comprendre, Shion senti la main droite de Dohko se resserrer sur sa propre main gauche. Elle la tenait fermement comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Le Chevalier d'Or cacha son visage dans son cou.

**Dohko** - A partir de maintenant et pour toujours...Toi...et moi, nous ne seront plus jamais séparé n'est ce pas ?

**Shion** - Ahh ?!

Dohko releva son visage et se colla à celui de Shion.

**Dohko** - Même si l'éternité n'existe pas ! Shion ! Je te promet de ne plus jamais te laisser seul! Je te le promet, je te le promet !

Sur ces mots, Dohko sourit à Shion et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa son front contre le sien. Shion, ému, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un dernier élan d'amour et de passion, alors que leur esprit comme leur corps ne faisaient définitivement plus qu'un, tous leurs muscles se contractèrent en même temps. Shion se resserra sur Dohko qui se libéra en lui. Ils se séparèrent de leur baiser pour crier une dernière fois à l'unisson. Créant par la même occasion une cicatrice l'un sur l'autre : ils jouirent ensemble et au même moment.

**Shion** - ...Dohko...

Ne prenant point le temps de retrouver son souffle, Shion se releva pendant que Dohko se retira de lui. La Balance regarda l'Atlante avec amour et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**Dohko** - Excuse-moi Shion, j'ai du dire des choses bizarres. Mais...

Il colla, encore une fois son front contre celui de l'homme aimé.

**Dohko** - Toutes les paroles que j'ai dit, même si elles paraissaient un peu floues, je les pensent vraiment !

Shion déposa un baiser sur le petit nez qui s'offrait devant lui et vint enlacer son amant.

**Shion** - Je sais Dohko...mais est ce que toi tu sais ?

**Dohko** - Hm ?

Shion se retira de cette douce étreinte et vint se positionner de sorte à être face à son interlocuteur.

**Shion** - Tu ne m'a jamais laissé seul.

**Dohko** - Huh ?

**Shion** – Comme je ne t'ai jamais quitté.

L'atlante posa sa main droite sur la poitrine gauche de Dohko, il prit également la main droite de ce dernier pour la poser sur sa propre poitrine gauche.

**Shion** - On était présents, chacun pour l'autre, juste ici.

Offrant un calme, serein et magnifique sourire, Shion serra la main de Dohko pour ensuite fermer les yeux et y déposer un baiser.

**Dohko** - Sh-Shion !

L'interpellé releva la tête et vit le visage de Dohko éblouit par un énorme sourire. Il agrippa Shion et tomba avec lui de sorte à ce qu'ils soient tous deux allongés.

**Dohko** - Merci Shion ! Merci pour tout !

Ému pour de bon, Shion se rapprocha de Dohko et positionna son visage près du sien.

**Shion** - Merci à toi.

Les larmes ne coulèrent pas mais leur regards en disaient long sur tous les sentiments qui se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Ils sourirent tous deux pour ensuite s'endormirent côte à côté...comme auparavant.

**.. ..**

- Excusez-moi de mon retard, j'ét...

Une chaise...une chaise avait volée jusqu'à cet homme qui était entré. Cet homme qui inspirait le respect. Cet homme que tous les chevaliers voyait comme un père. Cet homme était...

**Aioros** - Grand Pope !

**Aspros** - Merde ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale _Pedobear_ ?!

**Sisyphe** - La ferme _ASPROUT_ ! Je ne veux rien entendre, venant d'un travelo qui ne connaît même pas l'existence d'un peigne et qui a voulu tuer l'ancien Pope !

**Athéna** - Vous n'allez pas recommencer...

**Shion** - J'aurais mieux fait de resté coucher...

Shion soupira puis regarda le ciel. Il était dégagé et si clair, une idée lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Dés qu'il aura terminé les dossiers présents sur son bureau : il irait pique niquer avec Dohko. Oui ! Cette idée le motivait ! C'est sans prêter attention aux bruits autour qu'il se mis au travail.

**Sisyphe** - Tient Shion ! Des nouveaux documents sont arrivés !

**Shion** - ...

**Sisyphe** - Shion ?

**Shion** - *transformation en diarrhée aiguë*

**Athéna** - Grand Pope ?!

**Aspros** -Shion ! C'est de ta faute Sisyphe !

**Sisyphe** - Pardon ?!

**Manigoldo** - Vivement que Le Vieux*** se réveille.

**_FIN (?)_**

_**.. ..**_

**Bonus :**

**Dohko** - Mantou ! Mantou ! Les mantous sont tous tout doux !

**Tenma** - Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Dohko ? Il n'arrête pas de préparer des pains bizarres depuis ce matin.

**Shiryu** - Aaah ça...il est enceinte.

**Tenma** - Quoi ?!

**FIN !**

******.. ..**

*****J'aime beaucoup Sisyphe et Aspros hein XD ! M'enfin bon, je pense que vous avez compris à quel point cette one-shot était WTF ? *cry*

******Des espèces de pains chinois qu'il faudrait que je goûte un jour d'ailleurs.

*******Il parle de Sage =).

Entre Dohko et Sisyphe, niveau humour on n'est pas couché X'D ! Et si Shiryu s'y met * face palm*. Je n'écrit pas normalement qui parle avec chaque dialogue mais ici il y avait tellement de personnes qui s'exprimaient en même temps (avec cet humour de crotte) que ce n'était pas toujours très clair.

Au fait, le coup du Silent hill (jeu d'horreur très moche) est fait exprès . Dans tous les cas, cette one-shot m'a vraiment fait décompresser des cours et examens passés et qui approchent. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

**-PS – Si vous voyez des fautes très moches, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !-**


End file.
